Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/19 May 2016
11:54 everyone go to fnm chat 11:54 Fnm? 11:56 Look on private chat 11:56 link there 11:59 Mwahahha 11:59 the ship has sailed. 12:00 The scene with Jane entering the medium looks familiars ... 12:00 *familiar 12:02 @Periandlapis 12:02 yep. 12:12 Tehe. 12:24 connection problems, Qwerty 12:24 ? 12:24 hello 12:24 (munch) 12:25 http://i.imgur.com/MvCDfZG.png 12:25 me rn 12:25 pinged 12:26 Uhm. 12:26 #smallasswritingtake2 12:29 Tehe 12:29 oh 12:29 it had CD in the link 12:30 ya 12:33 hi livi 12:33 hi liv 12:33 hello 12:34 nice icon 12:35 thankies 12:35 im gonna sneeze but i dont know wHEN 12:36 i joined chat even though i have to go 12:36 aa bye 12:36 o bye 12:44 Don't you hate it when you have a glitch that makes you autofollow EVERY thread and there's a really interesting one you'd like to join but can't and it appears in your notifs anyways because of said glitch? 12:44 Me too 12:44 it's not a glitch 12:45 once you comment/reply to a thread, you automatically follow it. 12:45 There's probably a JS to nullify it, but idk what it is. 12:51 probably 12:51 sorry sodgs bow tie was giving me trouble 12:53 And one thing that ticks me off is the fact that I know the code for some of these things, but I don't know what values to substitute so that I get the right output... 12:54 Speaking of code, I have a website to build along with 5 other annoying assholes, so I'll be afk. Zen, ping me when you need me. 12:55 Thread:45574 12:55 thats what we call art theft, agate 01:01 Well, doesn't happen with me, so I can't help you. 01:05 uh brb for shower 01:18 Ok 01:18 im bored 01:18 who's up for pm rp? 01:27 back 01:27 wb 01:27 wb 01:27 SIMU go do your work 01:28 Hold on, they're arguing 01:28 it's funny 01:30 omg 01:37 time to color sodg and pass out crying 01:40 ive been thinking of making the pages for WD YD BD and PD separate to the canon pages but for raelniverse 01:40 but that requires me drawing them 01:47 Why re-draw YD and BD? 01:48 well i mean 01:48 my art style isnt canon style 01:51 we'll just see what i decide to do i guess 01:52 flip a coin 01:52 if heads, you go through another countless hours redoing what's already on the canon page for you to visualize 01:53 if tails, then you just move on with the story 01:54 i guess 02:01 k 02:02 Hillo? 02:03 Oops everyone'@ 02:03 Gone 02:06 Hi everyone 02:06 i just wanted to link somethings really quick. 02:07 the older fanon wiki.-It's trying to revive so anyone who might wanna help out-here 02:07 http://stevenuniverse-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universe_Fanon_Wiki 02:08 Don't advertise other wikis 02:09 o/ 02:11 online 02:13 awesome 02:24 hamilmeme, I'm leaving 02:24 watch chat 02:24 ok 02:07 the older fanon wiki.-It's trying to revive so anyone who might wanna help out-here 02:07 http://stevenuniverse-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universe_Fanon_Wiki 02:08 Don't advertise other wikis 02:09 o/ 02:11 online 02:13 awesome 02:24 hamilmeme, I'm leaving 02:24 watch chat 02:24 ok 02:49 tmw there's nothing to mod in chat... and you're a chat mod 02:50 online 02:50 (y) 02:55 (MUNCH) 06:45 test 06:45 passed 07:00 augh brb updating my tablet driver 07:27 ive been on the verge of sneezing for like 20 minutes 07:27 kill me 07:31 hi 07:31 hiiii qwerty 07:31 do i redraw ODD or SoDG next :0 07:31 ... 07:31 ODD or CD* 07:31 already drew sodg 07:31 (munch) 07:31 gonna redo his lines tho 07:31 May I see him? 07:32 when im done 07:32 KK 07:32 Look I tired to make fanart 07:32 User:Qwertyuiopscout123 07:33 aaaa you have such a cute art style 07:33 Aww thanks! :3 07:34 there are SO MANY AUS I NEED IN MY LIFE 07:35 Aus? 07:35 alternate universes ;w; 07:35 uh sometimes people call them crossovers 07:35 True...... 07:36 I'm sad tho. 07:36 what why??? 07:36 MY OTP WILL NEVER BECOME CANON!! 07:36 :( 07:36 :P 07:37 OMG LMAO 07:37 my otp is diamonds x happiness 07:37 it'll never happen :'( 07:38 ;-; ;-; ;-; 07:38 lmao no but i love Blood Brothers thats like my secret OTP 07:39 even tho it's not gonna be canon 07:39 ...hi? 07:39 (munch) 07:39 hi stevidot 07:39 The most outlandish ones are the ones we hold onto the most, rael 07:39 Hi o/ 07:40 (munch) 07:40 hi 07:41 questions in life: 07:41 why does everyone die in sweeney todd like chill please 07:41 Most OutLandish Ship: Blue Spinel (SaltyPearl) x Adensine (Qwertyuiopscout123) x Celestine (SaltyPearl) x User:Peridor 07:42 everyone dies. literally everyone 07:42 EVEN SWEENEY TODD 07:42 LIKE FAM 07:42 @Rael the world may never know..... 07:42 :P 07:43 literally 07:43 ...I have no idea what Sweeney Todd is. I'll look it up. 07:43 it's a musical about a demon barber 07:43 ,,,,art 07:43 no but it's literally 07:44 sweeney: hello my man 07:44 judge turpin: hi 07:44 sweeney: this lady feels bad and wants to say sorry 07:44 turpin: ok cool 07:44 sweeney: nice im gonna kill u 07:44 turpin: what 07:44 sweeney: stab 07:45 sweeney: THIS IS MY DEAD WIFE 07:45 mrs lovett: oh whoops 07:45 sweeney: YELLING 07:45 lovett: I LOVE YOU DUDE 07:45 sweeney: ily too 07:45 sweeney: shoves her into an oven 07:45 toby: FUCK 07:45 sweeney: MY WIIIFE 07:45 toby: kills sweeney and leaves 07:45 Wat 07:45 XD 07:45 everyone died 07:45 and also theyre british 07:46 What an ending 07:46 ancestral ascendance tbh 07:46 THAT WAS A JOKE 07:46 nobody dies 07:46 Reminds me of The day after tomorrow 07:46 @Rael Thank god.... 07:46 XD 07:46 * Raelcontor sweats nervously 07:47 lol ya,,, 07:48 (passes towel) 07:48 brb for just a second! 07:48 (R,I.P Blood Brothers) 07:48 XD 07:48 otay... 07:52 .....ladies now let's get in formation........ 07:52 I don't think anyone here is a lady... 07:53 back 07:53 and i am a lady 07:53 but also a gentleman 07:54 Okay, Trevor 07:54 #bigendersalayswin 07:54 always* ok maybe we lose at spelling 07:55 * I-Ship-Stevidot throws a carbonado at a wall 07:55 Rip 07:55 #noonegetsthereference 07:55 #sorry 07:56 #forgiven....maybe 07:56 also just saying 07:56 nyoomy 07:56 all of the diamonds have like rly long necks 07:57 like whoo boy 07:57 good for the others to taste. ;) 07:57 QWERTY 07:57 IM 07:57 * Raelcontor falls 07:57 http://puu.sh/oXW6L/baca36bbfc.jpg no but seriously sodg pls chill 07:57 qwerty omg 07:57 * I-Ship-Stevidot throws another carbonado at the wall 07:58 Someone stop me 07:58 I'm a monster 07:58 also the lineart is way smoother this time??? so 07:58 * I-Ship-Stevidot throws another carbonado at the wall 07:58 * Pseudo-Miracles stops stevi 07:58 (sorry guys i had to. They are hoes for each other anyway.) 07:58 u must stop, stevi 07:58 @Rael second girrafe confirmed 07:58 Thank 07:59 (nah ur fine qwerty) 07:59 THEY ARE HOES THO 07:59 (lick lick lick) 07:59 http://puu.sh/oXWfQ/64c6b11e23.jpg 07:59 look at this hoe 07:59 hoe man 07:59 His eyes stare into your........soul. 07:59 MY EYES 08:00 ARE UP HERE 08:00 XD 08:00 I killed multiple innocent carbonadoes 08:01 i thought of the literal dumbest pun 08:01 ugh 08:01 spiil it. 08:01 NOW> 08:02 never 08:02 Carbona-hoe 08:02 omfg 08:02 * I-Ship-Stevidot spits out mouth 08:02 DIAMOND PUNS 08:02 WHY 08:02 ?? i am confused 08:02 idk 08:03 @Stevi because hoes 08:03 Hoes are always the answer 08:03 Carbonado is a diamond 08:03 kk chick 08:03 Hence why I said it 08:03 it's not a diamond specifically 08:03 it's a type of diamond, black diamond specifically 08:04 That's what I meant 08:04 i'm never telling the dumb pun :^) 08:05 Pleeaaaasssseeee? 08:05 yOU KNOW WHAT I REMEMBER EXISTING 08:05 in pm it's too dumb for main chat @qwerty 08:05 SOUL EATER 08:05 THAT'S A THING I STILL REMEMBER 08:06 WHOOO BOY THAT SERIES WAS AN EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER 08:06 Its super effective against Ghost types 08:06 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 08:06 its an anime 08:07 that 08:07 i miss 08:07 so badly 08:07 then again i dont 08:07 because im not a FUCKING WEABOO 08:07 i only remember this bc 08:07 you can like an anime without being a weeb but ok 08:07 theres a character named spirit 08:08 qwerty i told u the pun in pm 08:08 I messaged 08:09 http://puu.sh/oXWX5/f09acf7ec9.png 08:09 yep thats 08:09 thats spirit alright 08:10 #whatswiththesmallasswritng 08:11 "In the anime, due to being the biological result of both a Demon Weapon and human, she has the blood of a Meister but also possess the recessive weapon gene that allows others to transform." 08:11 08:11 OH IT MAKES MORE SENSE NOW 08:12 i was like 11 i had no idea how genetics worked 08:12 XD 08:13 that last episode was so emotional tho 08:13 v v depressssinnggg 08:14 and then there's soul eater not 08:14 which i never finished 08:14 i was like "eh" immediately 08:14 wow. Not a chance, eh? 08:15 http://puu.sh/oXXnn/9d9dc169b0.jpg 08:15 wasted 08:16 nah but soul eater has like one of the best concepts like,,, ever 08:16 you know for an anime 08:16 * Raelcontor is shot 08:20 noooooo! 08:21 Now my otp will CERTAINALY never be canon! 08:22 Whos ur otp 08:22 :3c 08:22 Yay! your alive! 08:22 Pearl methyst canon 08:22 fanon.... you already know... ;) 08:22 : 3 c 08:23 nyoom 08:23 tfw everyone died 08:24 (munch) 08:24 I'm alive and shipping 08:25 r.i.p. everyone 08:26 i'm alive and 08:26 mrd should be a weapon and msd is totally a meister like totally 08:26 breathing??? 08:27 Meister...yay? 08:28 YAY MEISTER 08:29 :D 08:31 http://puu.sh/oXYw0/37d952f7eb.jpg sodg progress ;w; 08:31 Heyo! 08:32 (everyone will be so thirsty when he's done.) 08:32 (and he shaved too.) 08:32 Hi 08:32 Wha? 08:32 everyone is so thirsty 08:33 ( they will go beyond the limits.) 08:33 And by everyone, i mean Everyone. Diamond hoes included.) 08:35 yes all of them 08:36 (lick lick lick) 08:36 moths to a flame 08:36 CHILL 08:36 Gayer than Pearl was for rose. 08:36 TRU 08:37 (But the bests ships are the ones with the thirstiest ;) ) 08:58 gtg get my hair cut 08:58 i am a tired thing 08:59 hi. 09:24 (munch) 08:36 moths to a flame 08:36 CHILL 08:36 Gayer than Pearl was for rose. 08:36 TRU 08:37 (But the bests ships are the ones with the thirstiest ;) ) 08:58 gtg get my hair cut 08:58 i am a tired thing 08:59 hi. 09:24 (munch) 09:27 (munch) 10:00 I'm thinking of getting my hair dyed 10:01 Again 10:01 Idk what color tho 10:02 I was thinking either MSD's hair color or SoDG's 10:02 But if I do SoDG's then it won't be all of my hair, it'd only be at the ends 10:02 either or? 10:02 Sounds good. 10:02 Because 10:02 Dark blue is dark 10:03 #thetruth 10:03 Msds hair would be a nice color tho 10:03 We just don't knowwwwwww 10:04 Yeah. 10:04 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond sobs 10:05 Noo don't cry..... 10:05 :( 10:06 (munch) 10:06 Hi zen 10:08 gtg 10:08 awh.\ 10:11 and hi mbd. 2016 05 19